A Love That Will Last Forever
by Towritelove89
Summary: A short lil fic from Vegeta's POV. Its when Bulma dies of natural illnesses.


Disclaimer- I don't own DBZ!!! If I did there would be a lot less fighting and a lot more romance!!!  
  
A Love That Will Last Forever  
  
I take a deep breathe and try to fight back the tears on the edge of my eyes. I promised to myself that I wouldn't cry.  
  
I kneel in the grass next to the stone. I hear the thunder in the background but choose to ignore it. Why should I care anymore? You were my whole world. You showed me how to care, how to love. Even when I was rude you went through it all for me. You always knew just how to make me happy.  
  
Now I can't help but let little droplets run down my proud cheeks.  
  
I pound the ground with my fist.  
  
WHY??  
  
Memories start flooding into my head.  
  
Memories of your beautiful eyes so full of love for me, memories of your passionate kisses, your warm touch, your soft embrace. The way it felt to have someone like you love me.  
  
I remember when we said our vows and all the butterflies that were swimming around in my stomach with every word I said. The first night that we made love together, and that look in your eyes.  
  
I remember feeling so horrible after our first serious fight. Praying with all my might that you would forgive me. And you always did.  
  
I remember the day you died. That look Karr... Goku's wife gave me when she got the news. It was all a blur to me. I had to ask her to repeat it. Then forgetting everything, especially my pride, I fell to my knees and cried. I could feel their stares at me, and then I remember how they tried, in vain, to comfort me. I ran off. I couldn't stand the pain.  
  
...I think how the days have passed in a blur. The past week has been worse than any pain I have been through. Am I suppose to go on without you? Killing myself has crossed my mind but I have to take care of our kids.  
  
A loud roll of thunder behind me shakes me from my thoughts. I look towards the sky its growing darker by the minute. It will probaly rain soon... I look back at your tombstone... I don't want to leave...  
  
"shit," I curse out loud. "shit, shit, shit..." rain starts to pour down on me, my tears mix in with the rain. It soaks my hair and clothes. Iam wearing normal Earth clothes now. I have lost the urge to train now.  
  
"but I loved you!!! Why did you have to fucking die??" I scream out loud to the storm. My muscular body is raked with sobs.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
I turn at the sound of that voice. Its Karr... you always wanted me to call him Goku. Goku is standing there looking very uncomfortable.  
  
"Vegeta, you know that if you need to talk we are all here for you?" he asks me.  
  
I look down, not use to this niceness from my enemy.  
  
Hell! He isn't my enemy anymore. We are on the same side. Both have families, loved ones...  
  
"You know you are not the only one that misses Bulma?" he asked in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
At the sound of your name I break down crying again. I have forgotten my pride. I can feel Goku's hand on my back.  
  
I look up into his caring eyes.  
  
"I really need to be alone," I say with no hint of meanness.  
  
He nods.  
  
"ChiChi and I are there for you," with that he runs off, anxious to get out of the pouring rain.  
  
I turn back to your grave. I wanted to grow old with you, Bulma. I need you! Bra is getting to be a beautiful little girl. She will never be able to know her mom and how amazingly beautiful she was. I don't know if I can do this by myself.  
  
I glance at my watch and relise that I've been out for an hour! I need to get back to our kids.  
  
But... Bulma... how will I do this?  
  
A realization washes over me, brightening my tear-stained face. You wouldn't want me to mourn this way. Mourn for you, yes, but not in front of your grave, crying in the rain. My place now is raising Bra. I nod to myself.  
  
I kiss my fingers and then place them on the stone with your name on it.  
  
"I will always love you," I whisper.  
  
Then I stand and start to walk back to our house. I see Goku and Chi Chi in a car in the parking lot of the cemetary. They waited for me. In the back of the car is Bra fast asleep.  
  
Chi Chi rolls down the window for me and asks if I need a ride.  
  
I nod and get in.  
  
Bulma smiles from Heaven as she watches her husband drive away....  
  
Dedicated to all the people who have lost loved ones.  
  
Minnie+Remus 


End file.
